The present invention relates to a system of sound spatialization as well as to a method of personalization that can be used to implement the sound spatialization system.
An aircraft pilot, especially a fighter aircraft pilot, has a stereophonic helmet that restitutes radiophonic communications as well as various alarms and on-board communications for him. The restitution of radiocommunications may be limited to stereophonic or even monophonic restitution. However, alarms and on-board communications need to be localized in relation to the pilot (or copilot).